


Short Form Dreaming in Magical Girl

by Last_Haven



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [3]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, Pre-Rebellion movie, Wraith Arc Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Haven/pseuds/Last_Haven
Summary: This is a response to the 3 Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth. In which fate is cruelly ironic and Homura is not laughing.





	1. Onward to the Brave New World

**Author's Note:**

> This was a response to runespoor's request for "Puella Magi Madoka Magica, any" and the prompt was "if you must blink, do it now."

They stand on the brink, watching grimly as the Wraiths advance ever closer.  
  
"If you want to turn back," Mami offers, as the miasma trickles forward, "now's your last chance."  
  
Homura has already summoned her bow as she answers, "that time's already past."


	2. just grin and bear it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 3 Sentence Ficathon, the prompt was for "trying new things".

Her arm felt so strange without the familiar weight of the shield on it; she could learn to hate how disconnected, how powerless she felt without it.  
  
But the bow, the firm weight of it in her hands, helped ground her again. Taking a breath, she pulls the magic back until it forms a string, nearly kissing her cheek before she whispers Madoka's name like a prayer and lets the attack fly.  
  
She doesn't miss; it's almost worth it.


End file.
